


Weapon belt

by Sandra_Taylor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Taylor/pseuds/Sandra_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace never before noticed his brother's swinging hips.</p>
<p>Malec mostly just implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon belt

**Author's Note:**

> Just this silly thing I came up with when going back to the dorms after long day and written in a class another day (yes, it wouldn't go away, so you see - this is not my fault).  
> Also - I'm so sorry for the shitty summary. I can't do better.

They were preparing for a fight.

There had been a call about demon activity in one of the abandoned factories near the river. Alec had been already in the Institute when the call came, just finished training with Jace, so they had just gone to the armory where Clary, Simon and Izzy were already preparing for the fight.

They both grabbed their weapon belt before going for their other weapons. However, Jace made hardly two steps before stopping and staring at Alec.

Alec’s hips were swinging. Not much, almost in a sensual way. Not nearly as much as Izzy’s hips, clad in leather pants and supported by her high heel boots. Jace wouldn’t probably even noticed if it wasn’t for the belt. The belt made it kind of obvious.

“Should I worry?” smirked Clary at him.

“Huh?”

“About you checking out Alec…?”

“Me checking… what?! No!” Everyone else turned to them. Izzy was mostly amused and Simon annoyed (which were pretty normal reactions, really), but Alec was frowning at them. “No, just… have you notice how he… swings his hips?”

Clary gave him a skeptical look before turning to look at Alec while still checking her weapons and armor. Jace taught her well.

It took a while for Alec to check his bow and arrows, but then he went to make sure Izzy’s armor was alright.

“That definitely wasn’t there when we met.” Clary sounded more amused than anything else. “But he looks good. Comfortable with himself. Magnus is good to him. Come on,” she finally turned to him. “We’re not gonna wait for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Alec probably wouldn't swing his hips like that, but I saw this policeofficer with their belt and just... it was so obvious then! And of course I'm a sucker for Matthew Daddario and was so deeply in the malec kiss still that you probably can't figure the rest out.  
> It's un-betad so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
